dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
. Since then Batman has been one of the most well-known DC Comics characters rivaling Superman and Wonder Woman, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. This also extends to his supporting cast and his rogues gallery. Bruce Wayne was apparently killed during Final Crisis and his replacement has been Dick Grayson as of Battle for the Cowl, the character formerly known as the original Robin, and Nightwing. Grayson is seen as Batman in most currently published comics. | Gallery = File:Batman 001.jpg‎| File:Batman Silver Age 001.jpg| File:Batman Golden Age 001.jpg| Successors File:Jla55.jpg| File:Azrael Batman 01.jpg| File:751453-batman_blk_227_696x1024_super.jpg| File:Batman Jason Todd 001.jpg| File:Batman Damian Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Terry McGinnis 001.jpg| Alternate Versions File:Batwoman02.jpg| File:Knight CS 01.JPG| File:Gaucho 002.jpg| File:Man-of-Bats 1.jpg| File:Musketeer 003.jpg| File:Legionary 003.jpg| File:Dark Ranger 003.jpg| File:Wingman 001.jpg| File:Bat-Cop.jpg| File:Bat-Bane 002.jpg| File:Bat-Devil.jpg| File:Hugo Strange 4.jpg| File:Slade Wilson Batman 01.jpg| File:Flying Fox.jpg| File:Batman Pulpverse 003.jpg| File:Tlano 01.jpg| File:87615-161633-owlman super.gif| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-Five 01.jpg| File:Batman Earth-A 01.jpg| File:Batmouse 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Owlman qward01.jpg| File:Batman Earth-1 001.jpg| File:jsa_annual_2008_pg16_pl6.JPG| File:Crime_society01_pg05.jpg| File:crime_syndicate_page13.jpg| File:Bat-Soldier 01.jpg| File:Batman Tangent 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Batwoman Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Batman group.jpg| File:Batman_e15.jpg| File:Batman Gotham by Gaslight 003.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman (New Frontier).png| File:Batman KC 01.jpg| File:Batman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Batman DKR 01.jpg| File:Green Lantern Darkest Knight 009.jpg| File:Bat-Mage 01.jpg| File:Batman - Thrillkiller4.jpg| File:Batman JSALF 01.jpg| File:Vampire Batman 1.jpg| File:Batman Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Midnighter.jpg| File:Batman Earth-51 001.jpg| File:Batman Demon Tragedy 01.jpg| File:Batman Devil's Workshop 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Blue Grey Bat 008.jpg| File:Batman Book of the Dead 01.jpg| File:Tallant Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Castle of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Berlin Batman 002.jpg| File:Batman Curse of the Cat-Woman 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Allegiances 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Joker 012.jpg| File:Sir Joshua Dark Knight Dynasty 02.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| File:Batwoman Dark Knight Dynasty 003.jpg| File:Batman Round Table 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:James Gordon Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman GSG 01.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Noir 01.jpg| File:Batman Haunted Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Hollywood Knight 008.jpg| File:Batman-holyterror.JPG| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Masque 001.jpg| File:Batman Nevermore 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Nosferatu 001.jpg| File:Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Reign of Terror 01.jpg| File:Batman Scar of the Bat 01.jpg| File:Batman Two Faces 001.jpg| File:Batman Harvey Dent Two Faces 01.jpg| File:Batman Year 100 002.jpg| File:Batman Guardian of Gotham 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Son of Superman 01.jpg| File:Batman At Earth's End 02.jpg| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Batman SBG.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Batman SBG.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Jr SBG.jpg| File:Bat-Man True Brit 001.jpg| File:Batman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Batman Age of Wonder 01.jpg| File:Batman The Nail 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Thomas Wayne Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batman Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batmancer 01.jpg| File:Batman SS 01.jpg| File:Batman Black Masterpiece 02.jpg| File:Batman Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Tyrant 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Leatherwing 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Batman Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne No Rules to Follow 01.jpg| File:Bat-Ninja 01.jpg| File:Batman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Reaching Hand 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Rockumentary 01.jpg| File:Batman Worlds Apart 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:worlds_finest_vol01_215.JPG| File:Batman One Million 01.jpg| File:Batman - Titans Tomorrow.jpg| File:Bryce Gawain 01.jpg| File:War-Bat 01.jpg| File:King Batman 01.jpg| File:Batwoman LotDE 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Tiny Titans.jpg| File:Just Imagine Batman 1.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Agent of SHIELD 1.jpg| File:Logan Wayne Amalgam 001.jpg| Other Media File:Batman 1943 Serial 001.jpg| File:Adam_west_batman.jpg| File:Batman - Super Friends 01.jpg| File:Michael_Keaton_Batman.jpg| File:Batman DCAU 001.jpg| File:Batman (Terry McGinnis).JPG| File:Batman - Birds of Prey.jpg| File:Batman animated 1.JPG| File:Batman_bale_small.jpg| File:Batman Teen Titans Go.jpg| File:Batman bb1.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:BatmanBAA.jpg| File:Lego Batman.jpg| Comics Image:Detective Comics 27.jpg| Detective Comics 849 issues Image:Batman Comics 1.jpg| Image:LODK 1.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman Gotham Knights 1.jpg| Image:Batman Confidential 1.jpg| Image:Batman-Outsiders-1.png| Image:Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 1.jpg| Image:All-Star Batman 1A.jpg| Image:Superman-Batman 01.jpg| Videogames Image:Batman 1986 Game Box.jpg| Image:Batman Caped Crusader Game Box.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman The Video Game NES.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman ROTJ NES Game Box.jpg| Image:Batman Returns Atari Box.jpg| Image:Batman Returns SNES Box.jpg| Image:Batman Returns Sega CD Box.jpg| Image:Batman TAS Game Box.jpg| Image:Adv Of BNR Sega CD Box.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman Forever Game Box.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman Chaos Game Box.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman Rise Of Sin Tzu Box.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman Begins Game Box.jpg| Image:Batman Leapster Game Box.jpg| Image:Batman SIN Game Box.jpg| Image:Batman GCR Game Box.jpg| Image:Batman TV Games.jpg| Image:BatmanAA XBOX 360 US.jpg| Image:Lego Batman PS3 Game Box.jpg| | SeeAlso = * Batman Family :* Robin :* Nightwing :* Batgirl :* Catwoman * Batman Villains :* Anti-Batman }} Category:Batman Category:Derek Fragile/Batman